Chaos
Chaos is the second-in-command of the Emoticons in Power Rangers Cybersaurs. Character History Pre-history & Early War Game Calling himself the voice of the Plant, Chaos was among the first beings created by the entity alongside his younger brother Archaeos in the past. However, when Archaeos betrayed them, a wounded Chaos vowed a vendetta that continued for many centuries up to the present day. In Scotland during the early Middle Ages, Chaos enacts a scheme to control the Cyber PteraZord by having Chimerage possess Peter Solomon. But the scheme was set back with the Cyber PteraZord being sealed after a nasty injury & the Emoticons being put into deep freeze. As the series began, Chaos sends Paramecites to attack Earth prior to spending a month reviving his main followers & Icedoom. Eventually, Chaos reveals he possesses a fake copy of the PteraCell & releases the Cybersaur from its seal to enact his scheme. It ultimately failed when the Cybersaur Rangers managed to strengthen Peter's heart to free himself from within Chimerage. The Attempted End-Game Later, with the threat of the Cyber PlesioZord being a very strong detriment to the Emoticons' plans, Chaos makes a risky plan: revive the Plant despite having not enough Joy & Anger Emotion Energy to fully revive the Plant's heart to maximum efficiency. To do so, they had to commandeer a reservoir where Viron would make Patcho's container overfill with Restoration Water & then saturate the normal water with the Emoticon cell-restoring liquid. By the time the Cybersaur Rangers defeat Viron for a second time, Viron had done his job in filling the reservoir with enough Restoration Water, & so Chaos teleported the Frozen Castle into the reservoir. By the time the Cybersaur Rangers tried to destroy the Frozen Castle, the Plant awakened, & the Frozen Castle was turned into the Plant, who, after absorbed Viron, demolished the Cybersaur Rangers. Despite the fact that they are out-powered, the Cybersaur Rangers stand their ground, & despite the fact that his teammates have passed out, the Red Cybersaur Ranger piloted the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord on his own, & in showing his fighting spirit to the Plant, had drove the mindless beast into a panic, which Chaos lamented as him not yet being able to fully understand human emotions. The Plant soon turned his attention to his own troops when Patcho began shouting a little too loudly & began attacking them. Acting quickly, Chaos teleported to his comrade's side & asked Patcho to hit the Plant with a special white ball. Once she did & shrank the Plant down to human size, Chaos quickly restrained the Plant, & explained that the Plant was not completely revived but they acknowledged the risks that would entail & would do it again, & once the Plant has calmed down, they can destroy the Earth within the Frozen Castle in the Plant's body, confident the Cybersaurs would not be a threat. He had asked if the Cyber PlesioZord was confirmed to be dead after the generals, Icedoom, & Patcho destroyed most of the Plesio Lab. When they did not made a straight answer, he ordered them off-screen to go there again, & by the time they did, they realized the Cyber PlesioZord & the Cybersaur Rangers were still alive when the Red Cybersaur Ranger intercepted them & sent them away via the FukuiCell. Chaos got word of this failure & news, then went to check on the Plant, who had somewhat calmed down. Fearing that it would be the end of them if the Cyber PlesioZord was brought out to fight, Chaos & Chimerage returned the Plant to his original height & went inside the Frozen Castle to destroy the Cyber PlesioZord & the lab. When they did, they met resistance in the form of the Red Cybersaur Ranger. However, he was soon accompanied with the arrival of the other Cybersaur Rangers, as well as the Cyber TyrannoZord & Cyber PachyZord. While Chimerage had expressed his usual amount of irritation, Chaos was amazed at the range of emotion the Cybersaur Rangers were showing. Eventually, the Plant had managed to defeat the Cyber TyrannoZord, the Cyber PachyZord, & the Cybersaur Rangers, but as they were about to destroy them all, the Cyber PlesioZord came rocketing out of the Plesio Lab, & the Red Cybersaur Ranger transformed the Cyber PlesioZord into the Plesio Megazord, & took the fight to the Plant & managed to beat the Emoticon progenitor back. The Cybersaur Rangers then formed the Dynasaur Megazord for the first time, & began dealing serious damage to the Plant. When the Cybersaur Rangers fired the megazord attack, Chaos noted that the Plant's cells were being destroyed due to a program within the Cyber PlesioZord's circuits. With certain destruction imminent, Chaos noticed a sickly green glow on the back of his right hand before the Plant exploded in the air when he was hit by the finishing attack of the Dynasaur Megazord. However, it was not the end for them. The glow that Chaos had on his hand was the Plant transferring his heart into him, & during so, the Plant was able to stay alive, albeit reduced to his Frozen Castle self, & Chaos had spent a few days restoring the Frozen Castle on the sea bed, while the other members were making a revenge scheme, which fell through with the deaths of Icedoom & Eyegallon, though the Plant somehow saved the sorrowful general. Patcho, carrying an unconscious Heartzea, later found the still recovering Frozen Castle, & made an Emoticon to enact vengeance on the Cybersaur Rangers. The Advent of Resentment When Patcho's plan fell through, the Emoticons showed themselves to the Cybersaur Rangers to save Patcho, where Chaos revealed it all to the stunned Cybersaur Rangers & Archaeos, as well as swearing that the Plant will evolve once more to destroy humanity. And he knew how, thanks to Patcho's actions, by targeting the emotion the opposite of the Cybersaur Rangers' bravery: resentment. To gather the Emotional Energy of resentment, Chaos created a new general for such a task: Envyro. During Envyro's first mission with Chimerage, however, they began infighting, making Chaos having to intervene in order for them to stop, due to the Plant wanting something out of the generals, which was to find a strong emotion. Chaos had then instructed Envyro to work with his fellow generals to deepen the emotions that they were collecting. He then tells a seething Chimerage not to attack Envyro when the general went to work with Eyegallon & ignored the raging general, for the reason that since Envyro is the personification of his & the Plant's desire for vengeance, there would be no clue as to how Envyro will react. Arsenal *Teaching Baton: Originally used by Classbash, Chaos adopted the teaching stick for the exclusive purpose of punishing Patcho when she misbehaves. Minor Emoticons *Ancient Emoticons *Classbash *The Evil Fisher Trivia *Chaos' design appears to be based upon the Statue of Liberty. *Chaos appears to be the only one who understands what the Plant says. *The story of Archaeos severing one of Chaos's shoulder pads in the past is very reminiscent of the story from Power Rangers S.P.D., where Anubis Cruger severed one of Emperor Gruumm's antlers in the past. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Villains